Closure
by PICKLZDADRUMMER
Summary: A Kaylee series oneshot, Sequel to Kaylee's Playlist. Tori attempts to get what she has always wanted out of Jordan Please read and comment if you want to see more!


CLOSURE

A/N:Hello readers thanks for reading my oneshot first off; I do not own any of the characters or music used in this story. Kaylee and Jordan belong to authoress Lily Hanson and the rest belong to Disney and Jetix who own Power Rangers. The Song is written and performed by Bullet For My Valentine. Before reading on youre gonna have to go read authoress Lily Hanson's story called Kaylee's Playlist and thanks again for reading and please comment if you want more.

There she stood, how she got there she could not recall. A dark hall stretched out before her. The small outline of a door illuminated at the end.

"_Okay. Tori; you're here, how you got here you don't know but it's all you have to work with,"_ She thought to herself. So onward she stepped with nowhere else to go. All she could hear were primal mourns of lust and a strange creaking coming from beyond the crack in the door.

_I can't believe what I've seen, so scratch my eyes out!  
You, were at ease, on your knees, in his apartment!  
You said his name, as I came, in your direction!  
Now, I can choose, what to do, with both of you  
_

"Son of a bitch!" She whispered to herself. What she saw beyond the door was far from what she expected. Her ex-boyfriend Jordan there in bed with some other girl. Before, being here would have scared and crushed her; but not now, not since their last moments together, not since she had joined the Wind Ninja Academy. Anger swelled up inside her. Hate bubbled to the surface. Before, messing with Tori wouldn't have been hard but now? Now; messing with Tori Hanson was something no one should ever consider doing. But Jordan had; and he crossed the line._  
_

_I loved you! (I hate you...)  
You hurt me! (I loved you...)  
I loved you,  
You, hurt, me, bad!  
GO!  
_

She stepped up to the door and stuck her head in being sure to remain out of sight. Something just didn't seem right to her though.

"_How the bloody hell did I get here!?"_ she thought. She continued to stare in shock, unable to move from where she was. The more she looked on the faster the rage grew inside her preparing to overwhelm her._  
_

_Your words, bury me, of what I used to be  
I can't erase all those things I've seen  
You heart, smothers me, now it's hard to breathe  
I can't erase all my memories  
_

The staring just continued.

"Let's weigh our options here." Tori told herself, pretending that she had multiple options.

"Oh Jordan..." The girl in the bed moaned.

"Options my ass! This bastard child is going down!" she decided, stepping forward to put herself in view._  
_

_I, take a step, to the left, now you see me!  
Tears, start to pour, as you crawl, in his apartment!_

_You, screamed his name, as I came, in your direction!  
Fists, start to fly, say goodbye, there's no excuses!  
_

"TORI!?" Jordan shouted scaring the other girl off of him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"For closure, that's what." She answered coldly without thinking.

"What do you mean closure?" He asked mockingly. Closure was something she never got at the end of their relationship. She was never able to tell herself that it was over, that the worst had passed; and now she was here for just that.

Tori confidently took a step forward. Her demeanour was steady angry and overall confident; but in her head she couldn't steady herself, she was really doing this. She was about to get her revenge on the prick that beat her up, abused her verbally and cheated on her. She was about to get payback.

She took another step towards the young man who stood fully naked and at attention.

"Get away from me." He sternly stated at her.

The other girl had grabbed the sheets to cover herself and moved into a corner of the room, where she lay crying and screaming, yet no one seemed to hear her. No one came to his Jordan's, not that he deserved it.

Tori's next step brought him inches away from the boy and a big shit eating grin crossed his lips; but as he went to grab her, Tori quickly grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall. Shocked, he grabbed at his own neck gasping for air as her grip tightened around his throat she took a swing at him. _  
_

_I loved you! (I hate you...)  
_

"_Hey how are you doing my name is Jordan..."_

One for the day they met.

_You hurt me! (I loved you...)  
_

"_So I was wondering if you wanted to check out a movie sometime..."_

One for the day he asked her out.

_I loved you,  
_

One for ever kissing his lips and saying she loved him.

_You, hurt, me, bad!  
GO!  
_

...And now, a pummelling for ever taking advantage of her and hurting her.

"You spineless fuck!" She shouted in hate venom hissing from her lips as she repeatedly smashed her fist into his face. Her next punch broke his nose and blood spurted out onto her fist. It's warmth against her skin only motivated her as she continued to wail punch after punch onto his face chipping teeth as she went. Her mind continued to tell her this was wrong; yet it felt so right so she blocked out the voices and landed another shot in his face as she broke his jaw and let it go slack. _  
_

_Your words, bury me, of what I used to be  
I can't erase all those things I've seen  
You heart, smothers me, now it's hard to breathe  
I can't erase all my memories  
OH!_

Wha-oh-ah-oh!  
Wha-oh-ah-oh!  
Wha-oh-ah-oh!  
Wha-oh-ah-oh!  


She watched as his face swelled and he bled profusely from his nose and mouth. She stared at his broken smile as he choked for air hoping to be set free from this living hell. She wound up for one more shot and swung full force into his face to annihilate what used to be his facial structure. Now; just a mass of flowing blood and swelling skin she tossed him to the ground where he lay still trying to breathe._  
_

_Get up!  
(Hey!) There's no excuses!  
_

"Get up!" She screamed at him as he lay on the floor hoping for it to be over

"GET ON YOUR FUCKING FEET!" She screamed angrier than ever when she received no response from the man. Slowly, he rose to his feet with his fists up prepared for another attack.

_(Hey!)  
(Hey!) There's no excuses!  
(Hey!)  
_

"Now look at me asshole!" She continued to shout. Jordan did as he was told thinking it might save what was left of his face.

She stepped up to him and lifted his eyes to hers and told him: "Look at me, look at the face of the girl you abused, the individual you bullied, the girl you cheated on. Look at me and stare in to your death."

"_You psychotic bitch,_" He thought to himself

"Now hit me again!" Tori yelled directly in his face. She then backed away and awaited his response. He brought up his fists through the haze of blood tears and sweat crawling down his face. He took a swing and she blocked pulling his arm behind his back and breaking it with a grossly loud snap followed by two more she then threw him back against the wall and let him fall to the ground in a heap. He growled in pain not being able to make anymore articulation than that with his broken jaw. And with that Tori turned to leave. _  
_

_I loved you! (I hate you...)  
_

One step closer to the door as light began to pierce into the room

_You hurt me! (I loved you...)  
_

One look at the other girl in sympathy for what she had to see

_I loved you,  
_

One more step and she was free.

_You, hurt, me, bad!  
GO!_

Your words, bury me, of what I used to be  
I can't erase all those things I've seen  
You heart, smothers me, now it's hard to breathe  
I can't erase all my memories  
Erase all my memories of you!

As she exited the door Tori also exited her dream in a cold sweat clenching to her bed sheets. She heard a loud crash and nearly screamed as she gripped the blankets tighter.

"God Zwopping Damnit Blake! I said I wanted my eggs over easy!"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident." Blake returned. Kaylee had spent the night at Tori's and when Tori became aware of what was happening she got out of bed to go break it up.

As she left her room she turned back a moment and asked herself: "What kind of a monster am I?" She had always wanted closure from her relationship with Jordan. She had always wanted to tell him everything she had in her dream. But she never would have pictured doing it like this.


End file.
